Tales Of Farmworld Ooo:Lost Mind and Forbibben Past
by Kathayley37
Summary: Being as Old as a 1000. Ice King Finn faces a new villain who is up and ready to finish him for good. But for him. The story doesn't end without a fight, but this fight may endanger Katrine, the Demon queen. He must decide to fight and lose her,his mind and Memories or die with A broken Mind and horrible grief.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: I don't own Adventure Time. If I did. I would made a other Farmworld Episode and make Finn and Marceline kiss on the lips o-o**

**But I have improved on my writing and grammar skills. I had to rewrite this sever times to get it like this. Great. Better. Anyway I made this cover, if you want to see it fully then go onto my Deaviantart Profile. But this is rated T for course language and Violence (and I mean it) This story does have More OCs in it. If you don't like it, then don't be angry at me. Anyway...~To the story! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 1-the Glimmer in the Darkness**

* * *

it was only 3 months ago went the Lich was killed by the most Feared person in Ooo. Ice King Finn. Once alone in his kingdom with people he had frozen in a snap spell of his insanity. Now with real Friends living more happier and knowing What was right and wrong. Now he is called a hero for the bravery he proved to have. Many people respect him and treat him better. Not only did he destroy His Dog Jake, but saved Ooo and beyond from the Lich, a dangerous monster which threaten everything. He slowly regain sanity. But it was harder everyday. And his best Friend. Katrine Abddeer the Queen of the Nightosphere. Was put back home after she was knocked into a wall then it fell on her hard. Everything was back to normal now. Ice King Finn was living in his Kingdom,which was rebuild over a few weeks. With his Ice Powers. It took time, using his powers meant the Crown would go and try to erase his Memories or made him Insane. Ice King Finn knew its tricks and avoided falling into insanity and killing or hurting everyone. But unfortunately for the crown. Ice King Finn had great friends. Who supported him and made sure he was okay.

He got to know more about Katrine's Friends who looked nice enough, like Samantha the Raccoon Girl and Josephine the Vampire. Everything was normal and everyone reminded happy.

But everything isn't back to normal. Something is wrong.

In the sprit realm. Everything is dark. The Most Feared sprit. Aurora. Mistress of Darkness. Once ran the world. Until she was Casted away in this world for several different crimes. Big enough to even get her to send to the citadel. The toughest prison to exist. But she never was caught in time. She was a murder, a killer and a robber. She cheated death many times due to her immortal and the gift of being deathless. She did the most impossible things in the world. But someone Casted a spell on her. Entitled to stay where she was forever. In this place she calls a "hell-hole" which is boring, watching the years fly by quickly.

Aurora has Light Purple Skin, Purple Hair that Spikes everywhere with a glossy light glow to it, a Dark Purple Shirt, a even darker purple Skirt, a black jacket, and long black gloves That cover her long uncut claws and long black boots. Her eyes glowed fearfully purple.

No one saw her and she was Casted away as a myth and a tale to get Kids to stay inside after dark. She use to target people and kill them leaving in a puddle of their own blood. Always stabbed in the heart. Dead in minutes.

She hated this world and what it's people did to her. She let out a sigh "fools everywhere." She said. Her voice was very rasp and sounded like death itself was coming. But no one heard her call.

"Hm?" She turned "what's this?" She saw two people talking.

The first one was Samantha. The second was a vampire, with dark red hair which was half shaved, perfectly good pale skin which was darker while she wore a large Sunhat over her head.

"And that's what happened. I feel like something is wrong" Samantha said

"Hm. Katrine is touchy." Said the other girl known as Josephine, a keyboard and Bass player. She has a tough life and a even tougher heart. She always carried a weapon by her side. She was never bothered by anyone. But those who did, ended up badly hurt. She was a out-going tomboy.

Aurora felt her heart set on fire in rage. KATRINE? She was alive? The one that escaped her? No one. Gets away from her. And lives. She scowled but Samantha and Josephine didn't notice her. Then screamed loud enough to scare away the other creepy sprits.

"Okay. But What about Princess Bubblegum's Test? On Katrine? You aren't worried? She may have amnesia. Princess Bubblegum did say there's a 75% she would have it"

Aurora stopped then lit up with happiness. She smiled happily. She felt her black heart flutter in Happiness.

"Nuh. Katrine's strong" Josephine said

Aurora felt so happy. "Yes. yes!"

she cheered. everything was going her way, death was on her side even thought he hated her so. She ran with her boot heels tapping loudly on the ground. She went into a cave. It was dark and black inside, water dripped from the roof of the cave. It was labeled haunted by ghosts, but Aurora found it as the perfect hideout. "hey Krista!" She yelled into the cave as she ran in. Her voice boomed thought the cave. Which caught the attention of a girl using a knife and cutting into wood to shape it into a skull. Her skin was dark and her hair was Black like Hell. She wore a dark blue shirt and a black skirt and black boots which pointed upwards as she sat on the rocks. Her eyes were purple like hers "yes?"

"Ya remember those Abadeers?" She asked

Krista snarled, she threw her knife at the rocks angrily with force. "How could I forget?" Her eyes lit up Black fire. "Because of Hunson we are in the freakin' dark world!"

"Well one lives on besides Hunson"

"Katrine? The girl with black raven hair? Didn't we kill her?" Krista asked.

"No we didn't. At lease not officially. She lives on. But she lost her memories"

Krista smiled "that means the end of the Abadeers!" She said in her happy-evil tone

"Haha! Yes! At last we'll be rid of them!" Aurora smirked

Krista flowed past her with a hint of worry "But what about The ice crown?"

Aurora scowled angrily, recalling the Crown. The magic Crown. It was because of it she lost everything. "the crown! I forgot!" She pulled out a orb showing Ice King Finn with his Crown on "because of that thing! We lost everything because of it's magic!" She snarled

She saw Ice King Finn talking to Samantha. "Finn. Finn. That kid. MUST DIE!" She yelled.

"How can we kill him?" Krista asked

"We have to cheat life and come back to living, then we what we do!"

"Yes! Lets do that thing we wanted!" Said Krista

Aurora blasted the wall. Two guys walked thought that looked like them.

"Anthony. It's time. To rise!" Said Aurora

He stood up looking at her with his purple eyes. "Hehe. I heard Kane's lost his Memories!" He laughed evilly

"If we can get their trusts we can kill them both and those Ice Rulers! We can rule Ooo and Aaa!" They all shouted.

Then they all laughed evilly. "The Lich couldn't Kill Ice King! But we Can!" Said Aurora. Showing him her orb which was showing Ice King Finn killing the Lich. "Lets Bring the Other ones here to Ooo!" Said Krista

"Yea Unite the worlds!" Said Krist, her gender bend

They were their Gender bend Counterparts.

The world came together slowly. It wasn't a calm night. Using dark magic. Uniting the worlds together in non-peaceful way. That was the way they went.

"This will. Be THE END ABADEER!" Aurora laughed evilly. "Sweet Nightmares." The orb showed Katrine still out commission in her house "Katrine." She smirked. As the orb turned black and disappeared. "And the end of Dear old Finn Mertens" a list appeared. A Name appeared on the list. It was Ice King Finn. He was her next target. He did everything wrong. To her. He was right for killing.

"NO STOP THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" A voice screamed in her dark mind.

She shook her head "IM IN CONTROL! NOT YOU!" Aurora screamed at herself angrily. The goody voice was back again. She couldn't lose. Not now.

She heard the voice whining then shut up. But deep within her mind. A girl was on the ground crying. She was chained to the ground. In her own mind. Weak, she couldn't

control it. It's all her fault. Tears came down her face.

Aurora laughed evilly. She would stop laughing. Everyone joined her in evil laughter. She felt herself getting stronger.

* * *

**Wow. I'm better with details. (I think) review plz I worked on this for a month. Next chapter possibly In two-three weeks. **


	2. Chapter 2-Bubblegum's Late Night Science

**Chapter 2:Bubblegum's Late night Science**

* * *

The sunsets showing the end to another day in Ooo. but it was more like a wait. As long as Katrine was out the Fear increased, especially for people who couldn't get their minds off that. There was 50-50 chances she would never wake and be in a coma for the rest of her life. Before they knew it. It was dark, the stars shined brightly showing a great night sky, it was all kinds of weather everywhere in Ooo. But nothing was Stirring up. Not soul was to seen tonight. It was really Quiet. The Wind blew peacefully, the moon was shining in the night. But as usual nothing was normal in the land of Ooo, in fact it was anything but normal. But something was taking effect. Slowly.

The Annoyed Candy Ruler slams her fist against her desk "I can't believe this" she wanted to do anything she could to believe this wasn't real.

"What?" Asked her Loyal Peppermint Bulter, he was confused why was the princess upset?

She turned and looked directly at him "Peppermint Bulter. There's a problem"

"What's the problem? Is it ice king again?"Ice King Finn was the Ruler of the ice kingdom. He use to be really insane, but he was changed because Katrine wouldn't give up on him, although Princess Bubblegum knows ice king could go back to insanity, but Katrine was keeping him sane and thought she wake and come to say hello one day. His real name is Finn but that's all Princess Bubblegum knows about him nothing else, she knew Ice king lost his family somehow, and he was mortal at some point in his life. Everyone was something before what they were today.

"No, No it's not him. He wouldn't hurt me anymore or the kingdom. It's the scans. A few days ago I scanned though Katrine's Mind, I found nothing." Princess Bubblegum pulled out charts from the mess of papers on the desk.

Katrine was the young vampire queen who's from the Nightosphere the relam of evil. Her dad was the Lord of Evil, the baddest person to exist. But since she knocked her head. She has been out cold, Princess Bubblegum bandaged her head and scans though her mind. She found nothing was there. That's what was troubling her big time. 

"Yes. that's means she has no memories. And no clue who she is."

"So she may had Amnesia?" He asked. Amnesia wasn't common in Ooo and was a huge problem for anyone, but with her hit, she was bound to have some kind of problem.

"Yes that Knock that day. She not only Smashed into an Ice wall but then it fell on her. Quiet hard and fast. It effected her mind and memories"

"Do you actually think she wake up?" he asked a question that he was careful not to say in front of someone who cares about Katrine.

"I'm not sure at this point Peppermint. But she may"

"That's may be worrying for the kingdom" Peppermint Bulter said

"Yes if Katrine Dies. Ice King will go back to Insanity and go back to his old ways" Princess Bubblegum thought about what it would be like again. A angry Ice King Finn, a depressed Samantha and a very destroyed Candy Kingdom "I know he fighting back against the crown power. But he said he would only use it if he really needs to." Said Princess Bubblegum

"Well Princess you know what's happening to the Lich?"

"Ice king has killed him. Hopeful he won't come back to bother us again. But I heard about other things more dangerous than the Lich. Like Sprits and all that."

"Maybe Katrine knows about that stuff. She is from the Nightosphere after all"

Princess Bubblegum wanted Katrine as much as ice king Finn did. But Ice king Finn wasn't the kind to do science stuff. He was a wizard. He had no time to listen to Princess Bubblegum's Theories but this one could actually happen to Someone he really cares about. "Well you should get to sleep." Suggest Peppermint Butler seeing her Tired eyes looking at him

"Okay I will" yawned Princess Bubblegum.

She opened the door exit her lab with Peppermint Butler and locked it for the night. She walked up the stair, sleepily to her room the hall lights were dim to show it was late. She opened her bedroom then closed it shut. She then put on her nightgown and put her tiara on her desk in her room. She lied on her bed. She pulled out her phone then rang someone.

* * *

Samantha rolled in her bed sleeping after a rough day. She stayed up late painting the dazzling night sky to past time but she didn't realise how late it was. Her blankets covered her body which made her warm, even though she had a thick layer of fur covering her body. She needed to keep warm. Her phone rang loudly. She rolled around and opened her eyes. She threw off the blankets and answered the phone "What the Fuck?" She asked furious

* * *

"Its just me. calm down" Princess Bubblegum said on the other end of the call. she need to share the news of her theories. Samantha groaned then rubbed her eyes. "Thanks a lot you woke me." Samantha narrowed her eyes annoyed "Okay come here at 9:00 in the morning and sorry I woke you." She put her phone away. She pulled out her note book behind her pillow and wrote 'Memories Gone Knock causing Amnesia Loss of control. Katrine+Unknown Demonic Powers= The end of Ooo'

"It's worse than I though. Lets just hope I'm wrong about this." Mumbled Princess Bubblegum before going to sleep.

For the first time Princess Bubblegum wanted to be wrong. Ice King Finn would usually laugh at her if she was wrong. But this was the first time she wanted this not to be true. Her eyes shut and she fell asleep quiet quickly.

She turned and groaned in her sleep. She was sweating in her night gown. There was blood on a hot surface. The ground was on fire. Sorta like the fire kingdom Felt like walking on lava, very hot and warm. She felt her feet burning under the Boiling Ground. The sound of thunder was ringing in her ears. Darkness covered the sky and everything was darken and dim. The light was gone darkness took root without a real warning. This was a nightmare. But it felt fearfully real. Then laughter. Evil.

Princess Bubblegum woke with a huge shock as if someone just hit her on the head.

It was still dark. "Just a dream" she mumbled "nothing bad gonna happen."

* * *

Samantha sat on her bed. She looked at a photo in the conner of her room. She got outta her warm bed and picked it up. She looked at the photo. It had her, her Boyfriend smiling next to her with his arms wrapped around her, Josephine with her Red beaming hair was next to the happy lovers giving her demonic smile with sharp fangs. And then, Katrine standing next to them laughing with her red ax bass strapped to her back.

Samantha felt her heart break. Three months. Why not her? Anything could happen now. It was Ooo after all.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi! Kathayley37 here! Sorry about no gender bends...yet. you'll see gender bends in the next chapter!**

**Sh*t! I realised! This will be delayed for a few weeks because Im gonna rewrite the first story. First three chapters of that story will be rewritten, better with fixed grammar and Spelling! **

**But I will tell you this: the name of Samantha's Boyfriend is Robert! Realise? YES! He was mentioned in the first story... Once. **

**Anyway. NEXT CHAPTER IN FOUR-FIVE WEEKS SORRY IM BUSY! **


	3. Chapter 3-Waking up and it's not okay

**Chapter 3:Waking up and it's not Okay.**

* * *

Feeling drowned in water. Hot and Sweating. She shakes. Katrine the Vampire Queen was lying on her couch. Nothing made senses. Like her reset button was pushed and she started up again like a robot. Her Black raven Hair was in all Directions. On the Arm of the Couch, the floor and on her grey vampire face.

The sun rose slowly. The sun peeked though the curtains and beamed to Katrine's Skin, blistering it, turning it red. She hissed. Then rolled over. She fell onto the hard floor with a thud.

"Hey Wha-?" She snapped her eyes opened in a flash. She noticed. It was something Weird. She noticed a other. A guy. A vampire was on the floor. With a bandage over his head like Katrine. Black Hair like hers.

He woke and looked at her "who are you?" He asked getting up.

"My name is- uhhh... What is my name?" She rubbed her head.

"What's yours?" She asked

"I dunno" he said

"Is this your house?" She asked

"Isn't mine. Yours?" He questioned

"None. Never have seemed in my whole life." She answered looking up at the Celling.

"Well we're in someone's House. We're shouldn't be in here" the guy said

"Lets look a lot to see who owns this house" she suggested

"Okay"

Then. They looked around this house. Katrine picked up a book "hey guy"

"What?" He asked

"I found some girls diary"

"Who's the girl?" He asked

"It says this diary belongs to Katrine the Vampire queen. DONT TOUCH!. It's written in blood. That's gross"

"Yea." She opened the book

"Read." The Male Vampire said

"Hey it's me. Today was fun I guess. I visited Ice King to further find out about his past. He didn't have a clue who he was. I have a feeling. That. The magic in his body has something to do with this matter. Anyway after that. I did Jam time with Samantha My Friend. Her Personality Roxanne would have it be my favourite personality outta all of them. She plays great notes on both Bass and Drums. But she suggested I should try and Find out about Ice King past in the Library. NO. I won't do that."

"Anymore?"

"Yes tonnes more"

She flipped to the very last words which looked messy and outta order. "okay... This is the last one. Which was three weeks ago." She cleared her throat and started "UGHHH! I hate Ice King! That Bastard could tell Shit I say! Ice King Has a evil Crown. But I DONT CARE! He may need to die for the sake of this world. That Crown. Is one dam Cursed thing. WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK OF ME REALLY? What I'm I to him? Some kind of Joke? I'm not a dummy. Ash tried that junk months ago. Ice King just one sick,nasty ,insane,bastardly,Crazy,Mean,Promise-Breaking,Dam Person! that is if he is one."

"Dang This Ice King must be her Boyfriend" the boy said

"Ice King? Ice King? Doesn't ring a bell. What about you Dude?" She tapped her head.

"Nope. Not one Bell" he said while She ripped out a page. "We need a clue to find out who I am. Maybe this Katrine is my Sister or Something"

* * *

**Oh sh!t what happened to her? Reminder this is Genderbend crossover. Next chapter contains Headaches and Nuts! (And I mean crazy Nuts!) **


	4. Chapter 4-Meeting You

**Chapter 4-Meeting You**

* * *

It was dead cold. His pulse felt weak fighting the power. But also fighting death. He felt his life slip away as the blood flowed outta the wound. Screams were heard. They ringed in his ears. Blood drew from his face.

Tears formed minutes before he lost sight, everything was gone. Everything he cared and loved. He heard a evil laugh. It was demonic, but at the same time ghostly. He swore he heard the words: "I'm coming for you"

Ice King Finn woke with a huge fright. But it was a dream. Katrine was safe. He was breathing heavily. "It was a dream" he said, before looking around. It was quiet. But it felt like it was a sigh. Something big would happen, and it would have something to do with him,Katrine and who ever did that Laugh. He felt a bolt of pain in his looked down at himself. He had a mark on his wrist. It was black, a raven with a arrow thought it. It alarmed him. That wasn't there yesterday. What did it mean? "What the hell?" He asked.

He was confused, why was it there and how did it there?

He got outta his bed and touched the cold metal of his crown and placed it on his head. As much as he wanted to get rid of it and live, he can't. It's cursed magic keeps him alive but makes him insane. And it was hard trying to fight the magic within the crown. It mostly made him sick and weak.

He looked around feeling like he wasn't alone.

He heard noises.

The wind blew calmly along with Ice King Finn's Calm Mood. He wasn't upset or angry. But what bothered him was the fact those noises kept on happening.

He walked around the halls of his kingdom.

* * *

It was long time. She brushed her thick, long, white hair. Her blue eyes sparked at the though of someone special to her. She looked at the mirror "Hm." She said "have I let myself go by letting me become this?" She asked looking at her reflection "I always donk something up it seems... My Parents... everything. But lately. I think. I'm starting to be a good guy. But I still feel heartless for what I've done. Cake. My cat... Why did I killed her? But Kane... Do I like him that much?!"

* * *

"Cake. my cat." Ice King Finn looked around at a voice. Then saw something. He blasted the wall with ice as a warning,The person ran "Get outta here! I'm the Ice King! You Better Get Lost!" He yelled. He ran after the figure.

His powers flowed though his veins.

* * *

She ran down the halls. It was weird running from someone, especially in her own kingdom. But wait- did the guy say he THE ICE KING? "What the?!" She asked, before running into a room. Dead end "oh crud"

* * *

Ice King Finn got his Magic Ready to Blast whoever was in his kingdom.

But strangely ice was blasted from the other end of the room.

Ice King Finn narrowly missed the fire. But what? Where did it come from? Did his magic backfire?

"Kill. Kill." The crown chatted into his head.

For the first time. Ice King Finn wanted to get rid of this person or thing. He jumped out and Blasted his magic with all his force. But the same type of powerful ice magic was blasted at him. Ice King Finn was thrown back. He got up after being knocked down with anger.

Ice King Finn jumped out and He got ready to kill, then looked At person face to face. But strangely it was like looking into a mirror. A weird mirror

"What are you Doing? KILL!" The Crown screamed

"I-it's a g-girl" Ice King Finn spoke before lowing his arms.

The woman before Ice King Finn, Had Blue skin,Long white hair that nearly touched the ground, blue eyes like his, a tiara on her head that showed she was royalty, a ripped cloak that ended at her elbows, a ripped dark aqua shirt and a ripped blue skirt. She looked at him in confusion. Then lowered her arms also, her magic powered down completely calmly. But what was this about?

Ice King Finn didn't know what to say, this was the first time a girl has been in his kingdom for weeks. "W-who are you?" He asked, he started to think he was dreaming.

"I-" Ice King Finn couldn't help but notice she was scared too. This was the first time in weeks a

girl was in the ice kingdom. No one has came around to see Ice King Finn but he did go to Visit Princess Bubblegum,Samantha and Flame Princess who was now the ruler of Fire Kingdom and very busy all the time.

"I'm the Ice Queen. But most People call Me Fionna" she answered trying to sound confident. "Now who are you?"

"I'm the Ice King. But my Friends Call Me Finn"

"Well Ice King. I wanna know why you are here"

"I was gonna ask the same"

"What does that mean?" She snapped angered

"Why are you here?" He asked

"This is were I live. Dingus"

"I think you messing with the wrong guy. Ice Queen. I live here"

"No. I've never seen you here!"

"I would have seen you. My prophet eyes can tell if there's something here"

"Wait back up- what did ya say about your eyes? Did you say Prophet Eyes?" She asked

"Yes I did. My Prophet eyes see everything. Into the sprit world. It's pretty Donked up there"

"But-" she heisted heavily thinking...why? And how?. "I have Prophet Eyes too"

"What-?" Asked Ice King Finn confused

"I have be under the curse of a tiara. It's one on my head. I know I should get rid of it. Y'all. Bubba and Flame Prince tell me to get rid of it. But I can't. It keeps me alive. Glob. I wish I knew what's wrong with him. My best Friend. Nearly crushed to death because of me. The tiara-"

Ice King Finn knew this. His backstory being told thought another... He stopped her and spoke "Gives you magic, gives you promises for power and safety to live forever, but it mades you lose you mind in a insanity of Ice and Snow. You feel weak every time you fight the magic. But it always talks to you. No matter how much you shut it out. It keeps on coming back" Ice King Finn said

Ice Queen Fionna grew shocked. How did he know? "How do you know?" She was in shock but still asked the question.

"That's also the story of my life" Ice King Finn said sighed. He donked up badly. his family. Would have died years ago. He feel like a monster still living and saying he's a good person. He feels like a bad son and a even Worser Brother to his Baby Brother who he can't Remember his name. His mind felt short spaced. He felt shame as his own foolish actions ended his old life, but without those actions he would have never met Katrine, she would have Ruled the Nightosphere alone. Samantha and Robert wouldn't be great Friends, and he would be still trying to protect his family from the Destiny Gang.

Ice Queen Fionna looked at him strangely

say thanks and sorry without making it confusing and long. I either feel okay or really-really terrible"

"Same here." Ice Queen Fionna started "My friends are Prince Gumball but I call him Bubba by his first name. He doesn't like it thought, Flame Prince,Samuel, and My best friend Kane."

"Im still confused, We really need to see Bonnie. She know what's going on"

"Yea the last thing I remembered was going to sleep. Then I woke up. And well. I don't know. I'm from Aaa"

"Well I'm either in Aaa or you're in Ooo" Ice King Finn said

"Ooo? That's your place. I wonder. About Bubba. Only one way to find out. Go to the candy kingdom" she said

* * *

It had been dim lately but now it seemed bright and colourful. The forest. The wind blew and the bird sang their pleasant song of nature.

Samantha finished writing after many minutes. "Done!" She said then threw down the wooden pencil.

The guy who looked like her looked at her. "What's your Conclusion?" He asked rubbing his long Curled hair which bounced at his touch

"It's long and confusing" Samantha said simply.

"Okay. Hit me"

Samantha nodded knowing what that meant. Tell me all you know. "Well my final conclusion is that we are the same in odd ways, you have a simpler name to mine. In Ooo. I have A boyfriend Called Robert. You have a girlfriend In Aaa, Called Robecca. Your behaviour is Identical to mine and you have MPD. Which isn't a common thing around anymore. Your Personalities are the same as mine. So you have to be my alternated universe twin. In other words:the Gender bend Version of myself"

"Whoa. Gumball's gonna be fucking pissed off at me" he said snatching his Black Ears.

"Yea. Bonnie not gonna be happy." Samantha checked something while talking. "I-oh fuck"

"What's Wrong?" He asked

"She's Gone!" Samantha said in shock, her eyes grew white from pure shock and her tail went up straight "and it's the middle of the day! She'll die in minutes!"


End file.
